This invention relates to a rapidly opening sealed package for wound dressing adhesive tape, in which materials treated by antiadhesive substances such as siliconated paper or the like, which are normally discarded during the manufacturing process, can be used to make protective films for the wound dressing adhesive tape.
Conventionally wound dressing adhesive tapes are usually made from rolls of plastic film adhesively connected to siliconated paper. During production of the tapes these composite film and paper bands are normally unwound from the roll and perforated and then the siliconated paper is separated from the film covered with adhesive. As the film moves on, a wound dressing pad is attached thereto together with a pair of new protective films which meet and are superimposed on the wound dressing pad where they may also be folded back. Such a wound dressing adhesive tape package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,337. The siliconated paper is normally discarded as it would not afford an appropriate and attractive covering with folds on the wound dressing pad as the paper is perforated and of the same size as the film covered with adhesive. When using such paper for covering a wound dressing pad, when the latter is removed from its package, it would exhibit two exposed visible surfaces one of which, that of the wound dressing pad, would have a regular well centered perforation whereas the other, that of the protective paper, would be perforated at alternate intervals in positions not coinciding with those of the perforation of the wound dressing pad and the wound dressing pad to be applied to the wound would only be imperfectly covered because of the insufficient size of the surface of the paper and because of its perforation.
Even in the rapidly opening package disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent, which partly conceals the drawbacks set out above, it is not possible to use siliconated paper as the latter, if it were folded back outwardly for a short length over the wound dressing pad, would have its folded inner surface facing the wrapping sheet and would be difficult to secure in position because of the antiadhesive treatment. The application of a coating would be difficult and unadvisable because of the cost involved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wound dressing adhesive tape package which combines with the high quality of the aforementioned wound dressing package, particularly with regard to the rapidly opening feature, the possibility of using wound dressing pads provided with protective films treated with antiadhesive substances without need of coating or folding and particularly permits to use as the material for the protective films the siliconated paper or plastic material which hitherto was discarded during the manufacturing process and is derived from a supply band on which it is adhesively connected to the plastic film.